1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data input, and particularly, to a keypad assembly used in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices often provide a keypad on a panel thereof, thus allowing control input for a power source or other component by the user.
A commonly-used keypad assembly is located on a housing of an electronic device. The housing defines a mounting port in a rear surface of the housing. The keypad assembly includes a keycap, a key switch, and an arched spring. The keycap is received in the mounting port, and a protrusion is arranged at a bottom of the keycap. The key switch includes a contact portion. The arched spring is sleeved on the protrusion and resists the housing. The protrusion resists a top of the spring. When the keycap is depressed, the spring is thereby elastically deformed, such that the protrusion presses the contact portion. When the keycap is released, the spring returns to its relaxed state and resists the protrusion. However, the keypad assembly has a larger volume because of the protrusion and the spring.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.